Legendary Lawn Care Service
by Spotty1006
Summary: Red, Green, Blue, and Vio start up a lawn care service for the summer. One-shot.


**I'm breaking my own rules! I'm supposed to be taking a break from writing, so I've been obsessed with deviantArt instead. Joined a Vio fan-club, they have a contest, and now I've written a fanfic based on that contest. (I'm not submitting it to the contest, it sort of breaks contest rules a little...) So I uploaded it onto deviantArt (by typing it up on the website) and now I'm uploading it here because pretty much all of my fanfiction goes here. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a Hyrulian knight named Link. He worked best by himself and often disobeyed orders because he didn't want to work with anyone else. One day, Link drew the Four Sword, and his personality was split into four. Link then became Green, Red, Vio, and Blue, and set off to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule.<p>

So what are Hyrule's four heroes doing now? Why, what any hero would be doing during the hottest days of summer.

Cutting grass.

The four Links had agreed that they needed a break from their quest to defeat Vaati, Shadow Link, and Ganon with the Four Sword to save Hyrule. Red said they should have a beach party (or something like that, anyway) but Green had a better idea. He said that since it was summer, they should still help out Hyrule's citizens and get summer jobs.

And that's how the Legendary Lawn Care Service began.

"I hate this," Blue complained. "This is boring. We're sitting here, cutting grass with our swords, when we should be out trying to save Hyrule!"

"Blue, we all agreed on this," Green reminded him.

"I agreed on taking a break," Blue pointed out. "_You're_ the one who decided we should start a lawn care service."

"At least we're getting paid for this, so stop complaining," Green told him.

"I hate to interrupt this fascinating conversation, but has anyone seen Red?" Vio asked.

The three Links looked around, but Red was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here," Green replied, pointing out the obvious.

"Slacker," Blue muttered. "When I get my hands on him-"

"For once, Blue, please don't hit Red," Green said.

"He really deserves it this time!"

Vio sighed. "While you two argue, I'm going to go look for Red." Blue and Green butted heads over anything, and Vio was tired of listening to them argue after they had argued all day. He couldn't really blame Red for disappearing. If only he'd had the same bright idea...

"I'm going with you," Blue said. "I can't wait until I give a piece of my mind to that lazy, good for nothing..." Blue's threat then turned into an incoherent mumble.

Vio decided it was best to ignore Blue's last statement. "Alright, let's go."

Green watched Vio and Blue leave, then sighed as he stared at the grass he was supposed to be cutting. "Well, I guess everyone's going to leave Green to do this himself," he muttered as he continued cutting grass.

* * *

><p>Vio and Blue wandered Hyrule for a long time (according to Blue, anyway. It really only was fifteen minutes) searching for Red, but Red was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Where is he?" Blue demanded. "We've looked everywhere for him-"

"We've checked two villages," Vio corrected him.

"We've looked everywhere for him for hours-" Blue continued.

"We've been looking for fifteen minutes," Vio corrected Blue again.

"-and he's nowhere to be found," Blue finished, ignoring Vio.

Vio decided with a sigh to just let Blue whatever he wanted to say, no matter how inaccurate it was.

"When I get my hands on him..." Blue went on. "Well, we have to find him first, but once we do-"

"Found him," Vio said, pointing at something in the middle of the village they were searching. (This was only the third village they'd searched.)

Blue looked where Vio was pointing, squinting his eyes to try and find Red. There was Red, standing in the middle of the village.

"What's he doing?" Blue asked.

"We're too far away to tell," Vio replied.

The two heroes walked towards the center of the village. As they got closer, it was easier to see Red. Red appeared to be just standing in the middle of the village, waving at people. However, once they'd gotten right next to Red, it was clearer what he was doing. Red was waving at people and holding up a sign that read 'Free Hugs! (Cookie donations excepted)'.

"Did you get any cookie donations?" Vio asked. He'd ask a more important question, like 'What're you doing here?' or 'Why aren't you helping us with our job?', but the greatness of the cookies was blinding.

"Not yet," Red told him.

Vio frowned and muttered something about cookies and how great they were, but Red and Blue ignored him. Ever since Green, Blue, and Red had introduced Vio to cookies, Vio had become obsessed with them, and and the three Links learned to tune him out when he was talking about cookies.

"What're you doing here?" Blue demanded, being the Link with common sense for once.

"Giving people free hugs!" Red replied with a grin.

"Why's that?" Blue asked.

"Hugs make people happy!" Red exclaimed happily.

Blue took out his hammer and hit Red on the head really hard with it. "You idiot!" Blue shouted. "You're supposed to be helping us with our job!"

Red sobbed. "Blue, you hit me!"

"And I'll do it again if you don't stop being an idiot," Blue threatened.

Red hugged Vio and cried harder. "Vio, Blue's being mean to me again!"

Vio knew better than to get Red to stop hugging him. Things would only get worse. "Red," Vio explained. "The whole point of getting a summer job is to earn money. That's why we started that lawn care service."

"It's a stupid lawn care service," Blue muttered.

Vio ignored him. "So while we're doing that, you can't be standing out here giving people free hugs because you're not earning anything from that."

Red sniffed, calming down. "I'm sorry, Vio. I only left because Green and Blue were arguing, and they wouldn't stop, and I tried to tell them to stop, and they weren't listening, and I didn't want to listen to them argue."

"It's alright, just don't do it again," Vio told him. He glanced at Blue, who wasn't paying attenion, and added in a whisper, "Let me know next time you leave. They get really annoying when they argue."

Red smiled. "Okay."

"Can we go back now?" Blue asked impatiently.

"Yup!" Red exclaimed. "Let's go!"

Red, Blue, and Vio left the village.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't get any cookie donations?" Vio asked Red.

"Well, I got one..." Red burped. "I ate it."

* * *

><p>"You found him?" Green asked as Blue, Red, and Vio returned to the job.<p>

"Yes. He was giving people free hugs like an idiot," Blue told Green.

"He also accepted cookie donations," Vio added.

"Vio would've been too busy drooling over the thought of cookies if I wasn't there," Blue said.

"Blue hit me," Red complained.

Green glared at Blue. "For the hundredth time, you don't need to hit Red."

"He deserved it, just like he does every time!"

"Red doesn't deserve it!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Red said. "You don't need to fight!"

Vio just rolled his eyes and continued cutting grass. This happened at least once every month. Red disappeared, Vio and Blue found Red, Blue got angry at Red, Red cried, Vio calmed him down, Blue and Vio brought Red back, and then Green and Blue argued with Red trying to get them to stop.

Every. Single. Month.

_I wonder if anyone else will notice if I sneak away..._ Vio thought. Then he smiled. _There's no better time to eat cookies than the present,_ he thought as he left.

"Hey, does anyone know where Vio is?" Red asked. "He was just here..."

"If he's out buying cookies, I'm going to kill him," Blue said.

"There's no need to kill him," Green told Blue.

"I wonder if he'll share?" Red wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is why I haven't written any other Four Swords fanfiction...<br>I enjoyed writing this. I'm glad it's long, too, the longer the better.  
>Of course Vio's obsessed with cookies! This is why I shouldn't look at pictures and remember comics I've read when I'm trying to write a story.<br>Cookie for a review? I'll try to make sure Vio doesn't steal it from you, but no promises... **


End file.
